black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
XXIV.
Flint challenges Teach over the future of piracy. Rogers makes an arrest. Rackham finds new purpose. Madi comes to Silver's aid. Synopsis The episode opens on the Maroons Island, where John Silver has been left behind to solidify the pirates arrangement with them, while James Flint searches out Charles Vane. When Silver fails to attend a healing ceremony for Mr. Scott, Madi discovers Silver’s leg has gotten worse and he is plagued with a fever. Out at sea on the Walrus, Flint’s crew are learning to work with the inexperienced former slaves from the maroon community. They soon reach the Ocracoke Island where Edward Teach has made his base, and go ashore. In Nassau, Eleanor Guthrie speaks privately with Mrs. Hudson, who explains that a man named Juan Antonio Grandal threatened her children in order to make her a spy for Spain. First stealing the gold, and now converting some to pearls to hide it from them; the Spanish are taking this as a personal insult. Meanwhile, Jack Rackham returns to Nassau, and is shocked at the level of loyalty the people show towards the new Governor. However, when he attempts to garner a pardon, he is immediately taken into custody to speak with Governor Woodes Rogers. On Ocracoke Island, Blackbeard, Flint and Vane sit down to discuss the future of Nassau. Flint reminds Teach that his fleet was formerly sworn to him. He wants to take over command, harass the new Governor’s trade routes to weaken them, and then retake Nassau. Teach is less than inspired. Instead, Flint focuses on Vane, believing the men will follow Vane back into battle. But Teach refuses to step aside lightly. To decide the matter, Flint and Teach choose to duel. In Nassau, the Governor speaks politely with Rackham, warning him that if the pearls are not returned the Spanish will invade. Rackham eventually agrees to send a letter to Anne Bonny seemingly instructing her to turn over the pearls. Back on Ocracoke Island, Blackbeard and Flint face off in the duel, first with pistols and then with swords. Flint wins the first round, catching Teach with a glancing shot on the temple, only for him to slowly recover and raise his sword. From there, Teach shows his brute strength and sword skill, first wounding Flint’s arm, and then striking him down to the sand. Before Teach deals Flint a deathblow though, Vane steps in, having finally made his decision regarding his loyalty. Vane fights off Teach to the point that Teach lays down his sword and stalks past Vane, growling in Flint’s ear to take Vane and get off his island for good. Back on the Maroons Island, Silver insists that he cannot show weakness in front of Madi’s people and must endure the pain. Madi who has been groomed to follow in her mother’s footsteps can understand and relate. She convinces Silver to receive some medical treatment for his leg, and the two bond during his painful treatment. Back in Nassau, Max goes to visit Rackham. Max has chosen to side with Rodgers and Eleanor, and insists that he has made the right decision and has saved Nassau’s future. However, Rackham reveals he has actually given Anne instructions to take the cache and run. Outside Nassau, Anne follows Rackham’s orders, and kills Roger’s messenger. On the Walrus back out at sea, Vane reflects on his decision to support Flint. Flint bemoans the fact that they didn’t win Blackbeard’s fleet, but Vane reveal's that he learned from the Spanish intelligence that Bonny has a large portion of Urca gold. But, who can get to Anne Bonny first? Memorable Quotes "Insults to empires require answers." Eleanor to Rogers "I sailed with Ben Hornigold. I sailed with Sam Bellamy. I sailed with Henry Avery." Blackbeard, geez, name-drop much "So we have one fleet and two men claiming it. There is only one way I know of to resolve that. Pistols, then swords." Blackbeard makes Flint an offer he can't refuse "When your men entreated me to join your crew, they said your captain was a man worth following. A strong man, a wise man, they said." Ben Gunn realises Billy might not have been completely honest about Flint "Maybe their mistake was in trying to do it alone. Maybe to go to such a place, one needs another to hold the tether and to find a way out." Madi to Silver "I will deny him the cache, and so I will deny him the victory." Jack fights his own type of duel Trivia *The book that Madi picks up after her conversation with Scott is Rogers' memoir, Voyage Round the World. Gallery Appearances Characters *James Flint *Billy Bones *John Silver *Eleanor Guthrie *Woodes Rogers *Edward Teach *Charles Vane *Max *Augustus Featherstone *Blackbeard *Mr. Scott *Joji *De Groot *Maroons Queen *Madi *Jack Rackham *Ben Gunn *Mrs. Hudson *Netta *Lieutenant Hersey *Juan Antonio Grandal *Benjamin Hornigold *Referee Pirate *Fremah *Russell *Sam Bellamy (mentioned) *Henry Avery (mentioned) First *Russell Deaths * Hersey Locations *Ocracoke Island *England (mentioned) **London (mentioned) **Bristol (mentioned) *Cuba **Havana (mentioned) *Bahamas **New Providence Island ***Nassau ***Fort Nassau (mentioned) **Maroon Island ***Maroon Camp *Spain (mentioned) Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy *Maroons *Casa de Contratación *New Providence Island Militia Ships *''Walrus'' *Blackbeard's ship *''Buccaneer'' (mentioned) Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes